School
by kisshuismylife
Summary: The Cyniclons come back six months later, having been exiled. Kisshu gets to live with Ichigo, and starts going to her school. What will happen? Requested by Cute doctor.
1. Prologue

**School Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

It had been six months since the final battle with Deep Blue. Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto returned home to their planet, and healed it with the Mew Aqua. For a while, everyone had been grateful. Unfortunately, a small faction of Cyniclons had decided that Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were traitors for helping the Mews kill Deep Blue. The leader of this faction had brainwashed the Cyniclons' leader into banishing Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. So now the three brothers were on their way back to Earth, hoping they could find shelter there.

It was a normal day at Café Mew Mew. Lettuce breaking things, Mint sipping tea and ordering Ichigo around, Pudding doing tricks, Zakuro scaring customers- and Ichigo doing all the real work.

However, underneath the normalcy was a quite different feeling- at least for three of the Mews. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding were often sad lately. They hadn't told the others why, but at least in Ichigo's case, they figured it had something to do with the aftermath of the final battle.

Not even a week after the final battle, Aoyama had dumped Ichigo for another girl. Naturally, he got beaten to a pulp by Ichigo's friends Moe and Miwa, but that didn't really help Ichigo much. She had slowly gotten over it, and her friends all helped. Her parents, who she had finally told her secret to, were also helpful- or at least, Sakura was. Shintaro spent a week ranting until Sakura locked him in the garage for twenty-four hours.

As Ichigo had slowly gotten over Aoyuck, she had been thinking about the only other guy who had ever said he loved her- Kisshu. After about a week of holding this inside, she went to Lettuce, knowing the porpoise-girl had had a crush on Pai.

Lettuce had comforted her, and Ichigo found out that Lettuce and Pudding seemed to be going through the same thing she was. They all missed the Cyniclons, and it was getting harder for all of them. The three girls spent a lot of time together, just talking about the ones they loved.

It was closing time now, and Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding were about to go talk more about the possibilities of ever seeing the Cyniclons again, when Keiichiro and Ryou ran up from the basement, and Ryou said urgently, "The computers have detected alien activity!"

"Where is it?" Zakuro asked.

"Inohara Park, near the sakura tree," Keiichiro said.

Without a word to anyone, Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding ran for the doors, flung them open, and ran out, leaving the others wondering what on _Earth _was going on with them.

_**In Inohara Park: **_"Well, we're back," Kisshu said. "I like this tree."

"Shouldn't we be going to that pink place?" Taruto asked.

"I have a feeling we're probably going to have company soon," Pai said, pointing to three figures running toward them.

Naturally, the three figures were Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding, and they literally had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into the three Cyniclons.

"What's the rush?" Taruto asked.

"Taru-Taru's back!" Pudding cried happily, launching herself at poor Taruto, who was then half strangled by Pudding's hug.

Lettuce came over and pried Pudding off, saying, "Pudding, Taruto can't breathe. Be more gentle."

"Sorry Taru-Taru!" Pudding said. "Pudding just missed you!"

"If I stay, will you stop trying to strangle me?" Taruto asked.

"Taru-Taru is staying!?" Pudding asked happily. "YAY!"

Meanwhile, Pai and Lettuce were watching this- at least until Kisshu teleported directly in front of Ichigo, and said, "Did you miss me?"

He was shocked when Ichigo threw herself at him, and buried her face in his chest, hugging him. Kisshu hesitantly hugged her back, and was even more shocked when she asked, "Why didn't you come back sooner?"

"Uh… we were kind of busy…" Kisshu said, slowly snapping out of shock. "You actually missed me?"

"Yes!" Ichigo wailed. "It's been six months! And I'm not the only one, either! Lettuce and Pudding and I spent months moping about how you guys were probably never coming back! And you didn't even say goodbye!"

"Uh… what happened to the treehugger?" Kisshu asked. "You were totally obsessed with him, and now it's like he never existed."

"He dumped me a week after you left," Ichigo said. "By which point I had realized that I really should have given you a chance…."

"Ichigo, are you saying you love me?" Kisshu asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled happily. "Thanks, Ichigo," he said.

To his surprise, she looked a bit sad, and said, "No more 'Koneko-chan'?"

"I thought you didn't like it," Kisshu said.

"I missed that too," Ichigo said. "You're not leaving again, are you?"

"That's actually what we need to talk about," Pai said, coming over holding hands with Lettuce, who looked really happy.

Ichigo looked at him, not letting go of Kisshu. "Did something happen?" she asked.

"Hai, and we also need to talk with your blonde leader," Pai said.

"Okay," Ichigo said, finally letting go of Kisshu. "Let's go back to the Café."

"Can we teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her hand and teleported, followed by Pai with Lettuce, and Taruto with Pudding.

They landed in the main room, and found Ryou, Keiichiro, Zakuro and Mint gathered around a laptop. Their heads jerked up as they heard the teleportation, and Ryou immediately looked unhappy.

Keiichiro sighed and said, "So what's the story? Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding went tearing out of here two seconds after Ryou said the words 'aliens' and 'Inohara Park'. I've never seen them run that fast."

"We missed them," Ichigo said, shrugging.

"We came here with a request," Pai said. "A group on our planet brainwashed our leader into exiling us, and we had to leave our planet or get killed. We now have nowhere else to go, so we came back to Earth in hopes that you'd let us stay here."

Keiichiro, Ryou and Mint had their jaws on the floor, but Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding had started looking insanely happy. Zakuro was doing her usual emotionless thing.

Keiichiro finally collected himself, and said, "We only have one spare room here…."

"Taru-Taru can live with Pudding!" Pudding said excitedly.

"And Kisshu can live with me!" Ichigo said. "We have a spare bedroom. You'd only need to house Pai."

"Ichigo, shouldn't you be asking your parents before you decide this?" Ryou asked.

"Maybe," Ichigo said thoughtfully. "Okay, come on Kisshu!"

"Your dad's going to kill me…" Kisshu moaned as Ichigo dragged him out the door. The others looked after them, shaking their heads.

"I cannot believe Kisshu is afraid of Ichigo's father," Pai said. "Is it okay for us to stay?"

"Fine…" Ryou sighed. "I have a feeling I'll get clawed or something equally unpleasant if I say no, so you can stay."

"YAY!" Lettuce and Pudding shouted together. Pudding suddenly seemed to think of something, and said, "Ryou has to be nice, too. Otherwise Pudding will bite him."

"PLEASE don't bite me, once was more than enough," Ryou said a bit desperately.

"I think I'm missing something here," Taruto commented.

"Ryou tried to take Pudding's candy away from her a few weeks ago, and she literally almost bit his hand off," Lettuce sighed. "And she used her monkey fangs."

"Monkeys have fangs?" Taruto asked.

"Either that, or Pudding is a vampire," Ryou grumbled.

Taruto looked at Pudding, who said, "I vant to suck your blood!"- in a perfect imitation of Dracula.

Taruto ran for it, with Pudding chasing him all over the room, yelling, "Taru-Taru, I was joking!"

"Aaah! Vampire monkey!" Taruto screamed, flying up to the ceiling and hovering there.

The other, more mature people in the room were watching this with amusement. "Taruto, Pudding isn't a vampire, they don't exist," Lettuce called.

"Maybe vampires don't, but Pudding is a vampire MONKEY," Taruto said. "And there is no way I'm going to live with a vampire monkey."

"Would you like to share a room with Pai instead?" Keiichiro asked.

"YAAAAAH! HELL no!" Taruto said. "That's WORSE than a vampire monkey!"

Pudding giggled. "So Taru-Taru is coming home with Pudding?" she asked.

"Yes… but please don't drink my blood," Taruto said.

"Don't worry, even if Pudding was a vampire, vampires only drink human blood," Pudding said. "You're not human, right?"

"Definitely not," Taruto said. "So you won't drink my blood because I'm not human?"

"Taruto, Pudding is not a vampire OR a vampire monkey," Pai sighed. "Were you eating sugar again?"

"Uh… maybe?" Taruto said nervously.

"Does Taru-Taru want candy?" Pudding asked.

Taruto literally started drooling as he floated back down to the floor. "Candy…." he said in a dreamy voice.

Pudding giggled, and before anyone could stop them, Taruto teleported her to her house. Pai groaned. "Taruto's going to be hyper for life," he moaned.

"Maybe we should find some cure for hyperness, like a little dart or something that will counteract sugar," Ryou suggested.

"Let's do that soon, or we'll all be doomed," Pai said.

The others sighed as Ryou and Pai started discussing possible ways to counteract sugar.

**I am officially doomed. This was requested by Cute doctor, and while it's a great idea that she came up with, I think I really shouldn't have done this. But please review, and we'll see where it goes. The title will come into play later on. Review!**


	2. Meeting the Parents

**School Chapter 2:**

**Meeting the Parents**

Ichigo had successfully dragged a very nervous Kisshu to her house, and as they reached the front door, she said, "Don't worry, it'll be fine. I won't let Dad kill you. And they know about my other identity, so don't worry about that either."

"If you say so…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled brightly and opened the door, calling out, "I'm home, and I've got news!"

Sakura came out saying, "What's the news…" but trailed off when she saw Kisshu. "I suppose there's an explanation for you bringing one of your former enemies to our house?" she asked.

"Yes, but I think Dad should hear this too," Ichigo said. "Where is he?"

"Living room," Sakura said. "Let's go."

Ichigo and Kisshu followed her to the living room, where they found Shintaro reading some book. He looked up, startled, then got the usual death aura as he saw Kisshu. Ichigo sighed and took Kisshu's hand, then said, "Are you going to let me tell you my news, or do I have to lock you in the garage myself?"

Shintaro sighed and said, "This had better be good."

"Kisshu, Pai and Taruto all came back to Earth for good!" Ichigo said happily.

"Why is that a good thing?" Shintaro grumbled.

"Because we aren't fighting anymore, and I love Kisshu," Ichigo said. "And I want Kisshu to live here!"

"WHAT!?" Shintaro shouted, causing both Kisshu and Ichigo to cover their ears.

"Is there a reason?" Sakura asked.

"Ryou and Keiichiro only have one spare room, and Pudding and Taruto are living together, so why can't Kisshu and I live together?" Ichigo asked. "Besides, we have an extra bedroom that no one ever uses."

"That's true…" Sakura said, contemplating. "I guess it's okay, but what about school?"

"It's summer vacation for another month and a half," Ichigo commented. "That's plenty of time to sign Kisshu up and make sure he's in all my classes."

"I was more thinking that Kisshu isn't human," Sakura said. "I don't want either of you to get in trouble."

"Pai made a pill that allows us to appear human for ten hours," Kisshu said. "How long is school?"

"Six hours," Ichigo said. "I think that'll work fine- right Mom?"

"Yes, that should be fine," Sakura said. "Okay, Kisshu can stay, and I'll keep your insane father under control until he gets used to this."

"Sakura, you're actually going along with this?" Shintaro asked incredulously. "And I am NOT insane."

"Kisshu needs a place to live, and we've got an extra room," Sakura said calmly. "I should go clean it out, though…"

Shintaro sighed. Sakura gave him a look that said, 'Get used to it', and went off to clean out the spare bedroom.

Shintaro looked at Kisshu and Ichigo, then said, "No funny stuff, got it?"

"Does kissing count?" Ichigo asked.

"Just don't go too far with it," Shintaro said warningly.

"Don't worry, we won't," Ichigo said. "Kisshu, let's go to my room while Mom cleans out yours."

"K," Kisshu said. He followed her upstairs to her room, and went in, watching as she closed the door.

Noticing he was watching her, she explained, "Closing the door will help keep my dad out. He usually knocks first."

"He didn't kill me," Kisshu said.

"I told you it would be fine," Ichigo said happily. "And my mom is good at keeping my dad under control."

"Hey, now that you don't like him, can I kill the treehugger?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo sighed. "Unfortunately, that's illegal," she said. "Besides, he knows to stay away. My best friends beat him to a pulp after he dumped me." She smiled reminiscently. "He had to miss a big kendo tournament because they sprained his wrist. At the time, it wasn't funny, because I was still pretty sad, but looking back, it was pretty funny to see him jump every time Moe and Miwa looked at him."

"Your friends beat him up?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Ichigo said. "They beat up anyone who hurts me in any way. If they could have gotten away with it, they probably would have killed the treehugger before you got here, but that's illegal, so they didn't do it. They know I'd have a lot of trouble if they weren't around to protect me."

"Why would you have trouble at school?" Kisshu asked.

"Most of the girls there hate me because Aoyama picked me over them," Ichigo said. "And they haven't really gotten over it. The boys there are scared of Moe and Miwa, so they avoid me and them like the plague. Moe and Miwa are my only friends."

"Now you'll have me too," Kisshu said. "Moe and Miwa aren't going to beat me up, are they?"

"They'll get used to you, and I'll make sure they don't hurt you," Ichigo said. "Since it's summer, they and I usually hang out a lot; you can come with us sometimes."

"Okay," Kisshu said. "Am I going to need human clothes?"

"Probably, but I'm sure Mom can handle that, since she'll have to get you a uniform too," Ichigo said.

"K," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and asked, "Can I have a kiss? You've been back for nearly four hours, and you haven't kissed me."

Kisshu blinked, startled, then smiled and said, "You can have a kiss anytime you want, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled and kissed Kisshu, who immediately kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she twined her arms around his neck. Kisshu was a bit surprised when Ichigo deepened the kiss, but responded nonetheless.

They didn't stop for nearly five minutes, and they only stopped then because someone was knocking on the door. They reluctantly broke off the kiss, and Ichigo called, "Come in!"

Sakura opened the door, and said, "I finished cleaning the guest room. Kisshu, do you have anything you need to bring here?"

"I should ask Pai to give me a bottle of the pills," Kisshu asked. "I don't have anything else."

"You don't have any clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Not human ones," Kisshu said. "Sorry."

"I needed to get you a uniform anyways, I don't mind going shopping," Sakura said. She studied him for a minute, then said, "I'm guessing you need size 8 clothing, so I'll go get some clothes. Do you have any colors you like?"

"I like green and black a lot," Kisshu said.

"K, I'll go look for those colors," Sakura said. "Why don't you go get the pills while I do that?"

"K," Kisshu said. "Thanks for doing all this, Mrs. Momomiya."

"You can call me Sakura," Sakura said with a smile.

"K, thanks Sakura," Kisshu said.

"Sure," Sakura said. "Have fun."

"We will," Ichigo said.

Sakura smiled and left, and Kisshu said, "I should go ask Pai for the pills; do you want to come?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "Do you think he's still at Café Mew Mew?"

"Most likely," Kisshu said. "Can we teleport?"

"Sure," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand, then teleported to the main room of Café Mew Mew. To their surprise, everyone was still there. And things looked pretty weird. Lettuce appeared to be trying to calm Pai down, while the others tried to contain Pudding and Taruto, who had obviously been eating sugar. Kisshu went over to Pai and asked, "What's going on in here?"

"Pudding gave Taruto candy, and cake, and ice cream, and she ate some too, and now their hyperness is out of control!" Pai moaned.

"Honestly, why didn't you just put them in a forcefield?" Kisshu asked.

"Uh…" Pai said.

Kisshu facepalmed. "Go put them in a forcefield till the sugar rush wears off," he said. "Problem solved."

Pai got up with a sheepish look on his face, then went over to where the others were currently trying to tie Pudding and Taruto up, and said, "Kisshu came up with a better idea; move back."

The others obeyed a bit uncertainly, and Pai walked over to Pudding and Taruto, who were busy trying to untie themselves. He held out a hand, and streamers of green light surrounded Pudding and Taruto. The light formed a dome, then flashed once. Pai snapped his fingers, then said, "That should take care of them. I can let them out when they get off of sugar high."

"And the reason you didn't do this earlier would be…" Mint said.

"Uh… I forgot?" Pai said.

The others groaned. "Pai can't live without me around," Kisshu said.

"That is so not true," Pai said.

Kisshu lifted an eyebrow. "Who drags you out of your lab for meals? Me. Who stops you from trying to cook and setting off the smoke alarm? Me. Who saved the ship yesterday when you fell asleep? Me. Who took care of both you and Taruto when you two caught colds? Me. Who-"

"ALRIGHT! I get it, I get it!" Pai said.

Kisshu smirked. "Good."

"Why'd you come back, anyways?" Pai asked.

"I need a bottle of those pills that change our ears," Kisshu said. "I think we'll all need some soon."

"So you do get to live with Ichigo?" Pai asked.

"Yep!" Kisshu said happily.

Pai sighed and teleported out. He returned five minutes later with a bottle filled with small white pills. "That should last a while," he said. "Let me know when you need more."

"K, thanks Pai," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, should we go home?"

"Sure," Ichigo said.

Kisshu took her hand, then teleported back to her room.

**Review plz! I hope everyone likes that Kisshu's living with Ichigo. Next chapter, I might have Kisshu meet Moe and Miwa!**


	3. Meeting the Friends

**School Chapter 3:**

**Meeting the Friends**

Kisshu teleported Ichigo back home, where they found Sakura with a bunch of bags. She looked up as she heard the teleportation, then said, "Good, you're back. Kisshu, I bought you a bunch of clothes. I just have to wash them, k?"

"Okay, thanks," Kisshu said. "This is really nice of you."

Sakura smiled and said, "You're welcome. I think we should go shoes shopping another time, though."

"I already have boots," Kisshu said, puzzled.

"I know, but part of the school uniform is different shoes," Sakura said. "You can wear the boots outside of school, though."

Kisshu wasn't looking very happy with that idea. "It's not that bad," Ichigo said. "And it's only for six hours five days a week. After school you can wear what you like."

Kisshu sighed. "If you say so," he said. "Hey, do your friends know about you being a Mew?"

"No, because I couldn't talk about it at school," Ichigo said. "I trust them, I just don't trust the others at school."

"If we're going to be together, you might want to tell them," Kisshu said. "It's going to be hard if they don't know, and I doubt you like keeping this from them."

"Okay, I think I'll see if they can come over," Ichigo said. "I don't particularly like the idea of telling them over the phone."

"Good idea," Kisshu said.

Ichigo took out her cell phone, and scrolled through her contacts, pressing Send when she reached Miwa's number. She waited as it rang twice, and then heard, _"Ichigo? What's up?"_

"I have something important to tell you and Moe, can you come over?" Ichigo asked.

"_Sure, I've been looking for an excuse to get out anyways," _Miwa said.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "I'll call Moe."

"_K, see you soon," _Miwa said, and hung up.

Ichigo went through her contacts again, then pressed Send at Moe's number. This time it only rung once before Moe said, _"PLEASE tell me you've got some excuse to get me out of baby-sitting my cousin! He's a terror!"_

"Tell your aunt or whoever that I've got some really important news that you need to come over to hear," Ichigo said. "I need you to come; Miwa's on her way too."

"_YAY! I'm on it," _Moe said, and hung up.

Ichigo snapped her phone shut, and said, "They should be here soon."

"Good," Kisshu said. "I hope they don't beat me up, though."

"I won't let them, don't worry," Ichigo said with a smile.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Ichigo opened it. Miwa was standing there, and she asked, "Where's Moe?"

"Trying to get out of baby-sitting," Ichigo said. "She said she'd be here soon. Come in."

Miwa came into the front hall and took her shoes off, then said, "It's been a while since I've been here."

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've gotten together," Ichigo said.

The doorbell rang again, and Ichigo opened it to find Moe, who was a bit out of breath. "Thanks for saving me," Moe said. "Although I did make it sound like someone was dying to get out of baby-sitting the terror."

"Well, at least you made it," Ichigo said. "Come up to my room, this is going to take some explaining."

"K," Moe and Miwa said, following Ichigo up to her room. They followed her in- and looked shocked, because Kisshu was sitting on Ichigo's bed.

Kisshu got up when he saw them, and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kisshu."

"Um- hi," Miwa said. Then she elbowed Moe, who snapped out of staring at Kisshu, glared briefly at Miwa, and said, "Hi, I'm Moe, and the weirdo who just elbowed me is Miwa."

"I'm not a weirdo," Miwa said. "Ichigo, what did you have to tell us?"

"I'm Mew Ichigo," Ichigo said.

Her friends' jaws dropped, and Miwa finally said, "I suppose there's some reason you didn't tell us?"

"Yes, we were at school," Ichigo said. "You'd be beating up a lot more people if they found out about me, mainly because telling people would most likely get me killed. So you can't tell your families either, k?"

"They think we're insane anyways, we won't tell, even if we thought they'd believe us," Moe said. "So is there more to this?"

"Yep," Ichigo said. "The Mews and aliens formed a truce about six months ago, and now they're back to live with us! And Kisshu's my boyfriend, so don't beat him up, k?"

"Isn't that what you said about the last one?" Miwa asked, giving Kisshu a look that made him nervous.

"I never told you that you couldn't beat up Aoyama," Ichigo said. "And Kisshu's not like that anyways."

"He'd better not be," Miwa said. "We beat up anyone who hurts Ichigo- and we're not going to care if you have weapons, either."

"I understand, and I'll never hurt Ichigo," Kisshu said. "So please don't eat me. You two look like hungry wolves."

Ichigo giggled, and Moe and Miwa joined in. Kisshu looked puzzled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Hungry wolves?" Miwa gasped. "That's hilarious!"

It took a while for the girls to calm down, but when they did, Ichigo said, "Kisshu's going to be going to our school, so you guys might have to protect him too."

"Why me?" Kisshu asked.

"Fan girls," Moe, Ichigo and Miwa chorused.

Ichigo continued, "The girls at our school go for hot guys, and since you're totally hot, they're most likely going to try to get you to love them, like they did with the treehugger. They're mostly idiots, and they can get pretty competitive. And they're going to try every method under the sun to get me away from you."

"That'll never work," Kisshu said. "Besides, they're all human, and they'd be scared if they found out about me. You're not scared, so I'll only ever love you."

"I'm glad," Ichigo said softly. "I really missed you."

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner, but I thought you'd be happy with the treehugger," Kisshu said. "I guess I was wrong."

"The treehugger?" Miwa asked.

"Aoyama," Ichigo said.

"I prefer to call him Aoyuck," Moe said.

Kisshu laughed. "That's a good one," he said. "I think I'll switch to that as well."

"We could all call him that," Ichigo suggested. "I just hope he doesn't reveal our secret when we go back in September."

"If he does, he's going to get beaten to within an inch of his miserable life, and we'll make sure to cripple him so he'll never do kendo again," Miwa said.

"Can I help?" Kisshu asked. "Koneko-chan told me I can't kill him, but beating him to a pulp sounds fun too."

"Unfortunately, you can only do that if he does something to one of us," Ichigo said. "The principal gives Moe and Miwa free rein, but with two rules. No killing people, and they have to have a reason, even if it's just someone calling me ugly or something. I assume the same rules will apply to you."

Kisshu sighed. "Oh well…" he said.

"Yeah, it's a shame," Miwa said. "He should have died, but we didn't quite get that far. But the upside was that he had to miss the end-of-the-year kendo tournament, and we got to gloat about his misery."

"That does sound fun," Kisshu said. "But it's too bad I can't kill him. He tried to kill me a LOT while I was still fighting the Mews."

"How'd he do that?" Moe asked.

"Aoyama was the Blue Knight," Ichigo said. "And then it turned out he was actually the guy behind the alien attacks, and we all had quite the time defeating him. Yet another reason I missed Kisshu so much; he died in that battle, and I was actually dead too when he left, so I didn't get to say goodbye."

"You died too?" Miwa asked. "Then why are you both still alive?"

"Mew Aqua," Kisshu said. "It brought me and everyone else who died back to life. Ichigo died saving Aoyuck's life, which really burns me up, because he dumped her afterwards. Jerk."

"He's about to go down again," Moe said. "We'll leave you two alone, we'll be writing his death threat if you need us for some reason."

"PLEASE don't get arrested," Ichigo begged. "What if he recognizes your handwriting?"

"I've got an idea," Kisshu said. "Why don't I write, and you tell me what to say?"

"Okay!" Moe said happily. "Ichigo, do you have any paper?"

"It's on my desk," Ichigo said.

Moe went over and found a sheet of writing paper, then got a pen and said, "Kisshu, here." She handed him the paper and pen, and he took them to the desk.

"What should it say?" Kisshu asked.

Miwa and Moe thought, then Miwa said, "Aoyama Masaya, you have committed a grave offense on a fellow human being. You now have one week to live. Use it wisely."

Kisshu burst out laughing. "That's great!" he said, and started writing. A few minutes later, he had finished, and Miwa looked it over.

"Great," she said. "Ichigo, do you have any envelopes and stamps?"

"I have envelopes, not stamps," Ichigo said. "Envelopes are in the top drawer of my desk. I can ask my mom about stamps."

"Don't bother, we'll go get some at the post office," Miwa said. She took an envelope out of Ichigo's desk, and neatly tucked the death threat into it, then sealed it. "We'll take this to the post office and send it out," she said. "Thanks Kisshu!"

"I was happy to help," Kisshu said with a grin.

Moe and Miwa grinned back, and left Ichigo and Kisshu alone.

**This ought to be interesting…. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Match-Making

**School Chapter 4:**

**Match-Making **

Ichigo sighed. "I really hope those two don't get in trouble…" she said.

"I hope not too," Kisshu said. "But I think I know how to kill him without getting in trouble. We kidnap him, take him to my ship, and incinerate him there."

"I guess that would work," Ichigo said. "We have to wait a week, though."

"Why?" Kisshu asked.

"Because the death threat said he has a week to live," Ichigo said. "So next Saturday, you guys can kill him."

"You don't want to help?" Kisshu asked.

"You, Moe and Miwa have fun," Ichigo said. "But I kind of want to watch…"

"Okay!" Kisshu said. "Let's see if he begs you to call us off."

"It would be funny to see the look on his face when I say no," Ichigo said, giggling.

Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she picked up, seeing that it was Miwa. "Hi Miwa, did you send it?" she asked.

"_Yup, it'll be there tomorrow," _Miwa said. _"Next Saturday's the day. Any ideas?"_

"Kisshu suggested kidnapping him, then taking him to the Cyniclons' ship, and killing him there," Ichigo said. "And then incinerating the body."

"_Great!" _Miwa said. _"I wonder how he'll spend his last week on Earth?"_

"Probably hugging trees," Ichigo said.

Miwa giggled, and said, _"I'd better go. Ja ne!"_

"Ja ne," Ichigo said, and hung up. Kisshu looked at her, and she said, "Miwa's all for that plan. I'm sure Moe will agree as well. We're all set."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Oh, I forgot to tell Sakura something."

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm severely allergic to bananas," Kisshu said. "I can't even smell them without throwing up, and eating them makes me really sick."

"I'll go throw the ones in the kitchen out," Ichigo said. She went downstairs, and Kisshu followed her. "Wait here," Ichigo said.

Kisshu waited at the bottom of the stairs as Ichigo went into the kitchen. She came out a minute later with a lot of bananas, and said, "Don't go in there for a while, some of these were overripe. I think Mom's in the living room; you can tell her about your allergy while I get rid of these."

"Thanks, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, and headed to the living room as Ichigo went out the door to the garage. She came back and washed her hands, then went to the living room. As she came in, she heard Kisshu say, "I can't help it!"

Ichigo came in, and saw Shintaro glaring at Kisshu. "Dad, you need to find another fruit," Ichigo said. "I hate bananas. And I hate chocolate chip banana bread."

"And I hate making chocolate chip banana bread," Sakura added. "I've put up with your obsession long enough, and now I've got a good reason to stop. If you complain, you'll be going straight back to the garage. Now quit glaring at Kisshu, and go think up something other than chocolate chip banana bread that you can be obsessed with."

"Kisshu, is there a fruit that you like?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm addicted to apples," Kisshu said. "I can never get enough."

"Yay!" Ichigo said. "Mom, can we have apple crisp?"

"Sure, I think I've got some apples in the fridge," Sakura said. "I'll go get started on that."

As she left, Ichigo looked at Kisshu, then giggled. "Kisshu, you're drooling," she said.

Kisshu turned pink and wiped his mouth. "Sorry," he said. "Can we go back to your room now?"

"Sure, apple crisp takes a while to cook anyways," Ichigo said.

Kisshu smiled and went up the stairs, followed by Ichigo. As they sat down on her bed, her cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID. It was Ryou, and she sighed, then picked up and asked, "What's up?"

"_How's it going over there?" _Ryou asked.

"Great!" Ichigo said happily. "Kisshu just solved me and my mom's biggest problem!"

"_Which was…" _Ryou said.

"My dad's obsession with banana bread," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's allergic to bananas, so we can't have them in the house anymore, which means my mom will never make banana bread again! Isn't that wonderful?"

"_For you," _Ryou said. _"I should tell Keiichiro, though, since Pai said the three of them will be working at the Café."_

"Okay," Ichigo said. "It's not like we've got tons of banana desserts there anyways."

"_True, and not many people order them," _Ryou said. _"I'll go talk with Keiichiro, and we'll see what we can do. By the way, is Kisshu going to kill Aoyama?"_

"What would give you that idea?" Ichigo asked.

"_Uh…" _Ryou said.

"You were spying on us with my pendant, weren't you?" Ichigo asked dryly. "You don't like him either; is there a problem?"

"_I suppose not…" _Ryou sighed. _"Just don't get caught."_

"We won't," Ichigo said. "But quit spying on us, or I'll set my dad AND my overprotective friends on you. And then I'll tell Pudding she needs to bite you."

"_OKAY! FINE! I'll never spy on you again!" _Ryou screamed. _"Your dad and friends I might be able to handle, but PLEASE don't let Pudding bite me!"_

"Jeez, calm down," Ichigo said, giggling. "I just got this image in my head of you being chased by Pudding, screaming for help."

"_You are one evil cat, you know that?" _Ryou grumbled.

"Don't call me evil- unless you want me to call you Blondie," Ichigo said. "Your reactions every time Kisshu called you that were priceless."

"_Mmph," _Ryou said. _"I'm hanging up now."_

"You do that," Ichigo said. She heard a click, and snapped her phone shut.

"What did Blondie do when I called him that?" Kisshu asked.

"He'd turn red, and smoke would come out of his ears," Ichigo said. "And then he'd spend the rest of the day ranting about 'that green-haired menace'."

Kisshu burst out laughing. "He had a name for me too?" he asked.

"Actually he had several; that was the nicest," Ichigo said. "He really didn't like you in particular. Don't ask me why."

Kisshu looked thoughtful, then said, "Maybe he was jealous."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I was always kissing you," Kisshu said. "I think he has a thing for you, though it seems you never returned that feeling."

Ichigo shuddered. "I can't even imagine myself with Ryou," she said. "I think he and Mint would be a good couple, though."

"Why's that?" Kisshu asked.

"They're both snobby rich people," Ichigo said. "And besides, Mint has a thing for him."

"Well, maybe they'll get together," Kisshu said. "Hey, wanna try setting them up?"

Ichigo smirked. "Sure, let's start planning," she said.

They spent the rest of the evening planning, and by the time they went to bed, they had a plan.

_**The next day: **_Kisshu teleported Ichigo to the Café. He was wearing some of his new clothes and he had taken one of the ear-changing pills. They looked at each other briefly, then walked in. Mint was there already, and Ryou was waiting for everyone. "You're actually early?" he asked when he saw them.

"I teleported her," Kisshu said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Keiichiro is trying to teach Pai to cook-" Ryou didn't get to finish. Kisshu teleported, and a minute later, they heard him yell, "Keiichiro, are you INSANE!? Letting Pai in your kitchen is a disaster!"

The others listened as Keiichiro said, "I'm sure that's fixable."

Kisshu walked out, and asked Ryou, "So how long has he been insane?"

"I didn't think he was insane," Ryou said. "So what's up with this?"

"Every time Pai tries to cook, something explodes," Kisshu said. "Last time it was the oven. Unless you want this place to go up in smoke, tell your insane assistant to get Pai out of his kitchen."

"How did he manage to blow up the oven?" Ichigo asked.

"He said he was making pancakes," Kisshu said gloomily. "Honestly, who makes pancakes by sticking the batter in the oven and then setting the timer for forty minutes? And THEN he went back to his lab, and forgot all about them, and about an hour later, BOOM! The oven was gone. And then there was that time he poisoned us…"

Ryou was actually looking a bit freaked out, and said, "I'll be back." He went to the kitchen, and came out a few minutes later dragging Pai.

"Why does everyone think I'm a disaster?" Pai moaned.

"Since you came to Earth, you set off the smoke alarm fifty-five times, blew up the oven and the toaster, poisoned us by knocking chemicals into the pasta sauce, melted five pots, burned ten more, and nearly cut your fingers off trying to cut up a peach," Kisshu said. "And YES, it was fifty-five smoke alarms, because after the fifth time, Taruto and I started keeping track so we could tell Aunt Haru."

Taruto teleported in with Pudding about then, and Kisshu immediately said, "Keiichiro let Pai in the kitchen, don't eat anything without looking at it closely."

"Keiichiro did WHAT!?" Taruto shrieked. "Is he INSANE!?"

"Apparently," Kisshu said. "I tried telling him it was a bad idea, and he said, "I'm sure it's fixable." That's the definition of insanity right there; thinking Pai could actually learn to cook."

Ryou sighed and said, "Point taken; we'll keep him out of the kitchen. I got uniforms for the three of you, so you should go change. Your girlfriends will be teaching you how to wait tables."

"Okay!" Kisshu said cheerfully, and followed by Pai, dragged Taruto to the boy's changing rooms. Ichigo went to the changing rooms too, followed by Pudding. Lettuce came in a minute later, and they got dressed.

Zakuro came in as they were coming out, and asked, "Today's the aliens' first day?"

"Yup, and we get to show them how things work," Ichigo said. "Oh, and we're all under orders to keep Pai out of the kitchen at all costs. Kisshu says he blew up the oven on their ship, and he's a complete disaster in the kitchen."

"Is he really that bad?" Lettuce asked.

Kisshu was coming out, and said, "If you had lived with him, you wouldn't be asking that. When you two get married, just keep it in mind."

Lettuce squeaked and turned bright red. Kisshu blinked. "What?"

Ichigo sighed when it looked like Lettuce wasn't going to say anything. "I think Lettuce is just a little embarrassed," she said.

"Why? You love him, right?" Kisshu asked Lettuce.

"Yes…" Lettuce said.

"Then why are you embarrassed by the idea of marrying him?" Kisshu asked. "I would've thought you'd be happy."

"That's a ways away," Ichigo said. "Lettuce is just a little shy about her feelings. Let's drop the subject, k?"

"Okay," Kisshu said. "By the way, do I have to wear this little bow thingy?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "You don't like it?"

"I hate it," Kisshu grumbled. "It's choking me."

"Did you tie it too tight?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo went over and loosened it a bit, then said, "Is that better?"

"Sort of, but I still hate it," Kisshu said. "Thanks though."

Ichigo smiled. "Sure. Let's go."

They went out, and opened up the Café.

Halfway through the day, there was a bit of a lull, and Ichigo and Kisshu looked at each other, then put their plan in motion. Ichigo went over to Mint, while Kisshu left to find Ryou. Mint looked up at Ichigo, and said, "Shouldn't you be working?"

"So should you, but I don't see that happening," Ichigo said. "Besides, I've got a message for you."

"From whom?" Mint asked.

"Ryou," Ichigo said. "He called me yesterday, and while we were talking, he asked me to ask you if you'd like to meet him at the movie theater on Friday at 6. He didn't mention what movie he wanted to see, though."

"I'd love to, will you tell him I'll be there?" Mint asked, blushing slightly.

"Sure," Ichigo said.

Kisshu, meanwhile, had found Ryou in the basement, and went into the room, causing Ryou to look up sharply from whatever it was he was doing. "Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

"There's a bit of a break, and Mint wanted me to ask you something," Kisshu said.

"What is it?" Ryou sighed.

"She wants to know if you'd like to meet her at the movie theater at 6 on Friday," Kisshu said.

Ryou seemed to be thinking, then said, "I guess I'll go. Can you let her know? I'm busy."

"Sure," Kisshu said, and went back upstairs. He met Ichigo at the top of the stairs, and said, "How'd it go?"

"She agreed," Ichigo said. "How about you?"

"Same," Kisshu said. "Let's get back before they get suspicious."

**Here's a question: Should Ichigo and Kisshu spy on Mint and Ryou's date? Or should they not be in the next chapter? I'll update again tomorrow, so you've got plenty of time to think. Review plz!**


	5. Mint and Ryou's Date

**School Chapter 5:**

**Mint and Ryou's Date**

The rest of the week went by fairly quickly. Ichigo and Kisshu had planned to spy on Mint and Ryou's date, and they also had decided on a strategy for killing Aoyuck.

Soon it was Friday night, and Kisshu teleported Ichigo to the movie theater. It was 5:45, so they were certain Ryou and Mint would be here soon. Now they just had to find a hiding place. "There's a tree next to the ticket booth," Ichigo said. "I can climb up, but I can't climb down, so I hope you don't mind teleporting out when we're done."

"I don't mind, but why can't you climb down?" Kisshu asked.

"It's a cat thing," Ichigo said. "It's almost six, let's go." She looked around carefully, then ran to the tree and climbed it, followed by Kisshu.

Not even ten minutes later, they saw Mint coming, and watched as she looked around. Ryou came up a minute later, and Kisshu and Ichigo listened as he greeted Mint, then said, "So what movie did you want to see?"

"The reviews for Beautiful Creatures were pretty good, should we see that?" Mint asked.

"Sure," Ryou said. They walked up to the ticket booth, and bought tickets, then went inside.

"Can we follow them?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"No, we can't get in without paying," Ichigo said. "I think one illegal act per week is good."

"What?" Kisshu asked, puzzled. "What else are we doing that's illegal?"

Ichigo looked at him in disbelief. "We're kidnapping and killing Aoyuck, don't you remember?" she asked.

"Oh," Kisshu said. "I guess I don't think of that as illegal, since he really deserves it."

Ichigo giggled softly, and said, "I guess you're right. And since Ryou hates him too, he won't tell, even though he was spying on us when you wrote the death threat."

"He was SPYING on us?" Kisshu asked incredulously. "Can I take him down for that?"

"No, because I already told him if he ever does it again, I'll have Pudding bite him," Ichigo said. "He's terrified of Pudding biting him. He tried to take her candy away a few weeks ago, and she literally almost bit his hand off. That was when we realized that her Mew animal actually has fangs like mine. That was funny, hearing Ryou scream at the top of his lungs, "THAT HURTS! HELP ME!" I didn't know he was that high-pitched."

Kisshu laughed quietly and asked, "So Blondie screams like a girl?"

"Yeah, and so does Aoyuck," Ichigo said. "You should have heard him screaming for mercy when Moe and Miwa beat him up the first time. You would have been laughing too hard to help them."

"And they didn't get in trouble?" Kisshu asked.

"Nope," Ichigo said. "The principal doesn't like bullies, so he lets Moe and Miwa beat them up. He gave up telling them to stop two months after they set foot in his school." She looked thoughtful, then said, "I wonder how Mint and Ryou's date is going?"

_**With Mint and Ryou: **_The movie hadn't started yet, and Ryou asked, "So why did you get Kisshu to ask me to go to the movies with you?"

Mint looked startled, and said, "Ichigo told me that you asked me out."

"They set us up, didn't they?" Ryou asked wearily.

"Looks like it," Mint agreed.

"Well, we might as well enjoy this, and then we can get revenge," Ryou said.

"Revenge sounds nice," Mint said. "Look, the movie's starting!"

_**After the movie: **_Mint and Ryou walked out, watched closely by two pairs of unseen eyes. Of course, the eyes belonged to Kisshu and Ichigo, who were snickering silently about the fact that Mint and Ryou appeared to be holding hands. The snickering faded when Ryou said, "I'll drive you home. Tomorrow, we get revenge, k?"

"Yep, Kisshu and Ichigo are going down," Mint said with an evil grin. Ryou returned the grin, and they walked off to the parking lot.

"Uh-oh," Ichigo said.

"Uh-oh is right, how'd they guess?" Kisshu asked.

"More importantly, what are they going to do to us?" Ichigo asked. "I imagine it'll involve ghost tricks…."

"Ghost tricks?" Kisshu asked. "Ghosts don't exist."

"I'm still afraid of them," Ichigo said.

Kisshu sweatdropped, and said, "Koneko-chan, that doesn't make sense."

"Hey, your fear is worse than mine," Ichigo said indignantly.

"What's my fear?" Kisshu asked, puzzled.

"My dad," Ichigo said.

"He's scary…." Kisshu said.

"There you have it, we've both got totally ridiculous fears," Ichigo said.

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "Yours is worse. Let's go home now." He took her hand and teleported to her room.

"Did we tell Mom Moe and Miwa are sleeping over tomorrow?" Ichigo asked.

"No, we'd better go do that," Kisshu said. He went downstairs, followed by Ichigo.

Sakura and Shintaro were watching TV, and looked up as Ichigo and Kisshu came in. "What's up?" Shintaro asked.

"We invited Moe and Miwa over for a sleepover tomorrow," Ichigo said. "They're going to be here at 7."

"Okay, but next time, tell us ahead of time," Sakura said. "What will you be doing?"

"I think Truth or Dare, but we might play some other games," Ichigo said. They had agreed to keep Sakura and Shintaro in the dark about Aoyuck's demise until it was too late.

"Well, have fun," Shintaro said.

"We will," Kisshu said cheerfully.

"And don't stay up too late," Sakura said.

"We'll try," Ichigo said. "Kisshu and I are going to go get ready for bed, k?"

"Sure, but where were you earlier?" Sakura asked.

"Out," Ichigo said. "Enjoying the sunset. It's nice from the sakura tree in Inohara Park."

"That does sound nice," Sakura said. "Sleep well."

"K," Ichigo and Kisshu said, and went off to get ready for bed.

The next morning they had work, because Ryou was a slave driver, but they closed early, so they had plenty of time to put their plan to kill Aoyuck into action. They had forgotten about Mint and Ryou's revenge, but were quickly reminded when they got in and found Mint and Ryou waiting with evil grins on their faces.

"We're in for it now, aren't we?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Ryou said. "You thought you could set us up and get away with it?"

"Our idea seems to have worked a bit, so why complain?" Kisshu asked. "It's not like we did this to two people who absolutely hate each other."

"Besides, Mint's been in love with you from the beginning, Ryou," Ichigo said. "She wasn't going to make the first move, so we just gave her a little push."

Mint was now bright red, and Ryou was looking shocked. The he turned to Mint and asked, "Mint, you're in love with me?"

"Yes…" Mint muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ryou asked.

"I knew you liked Ichigo," Mint said. "I didn't want to get rejected."

They were all startled when Ryou turned Mint around to face him, and kissed her. The shock wore off quickly for Kisshu and Ichigo, who hi-fived each other- then started snickering. Kisshu suddenly got an idea, and started singing, "Ryou and Mint, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an egg in a baby carriage!"

Ryou and Mint broke off the kiss, dark red, and shouted, "KISSHU, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"How?" Kisshu asked.

"Tickling," Mint said with an evil grin.

To their surprise, Kisshu squeaked and teleported. "What was that about?" Ryou asked.

"Beats me, let's ask Pai," Ichigo said.

Pai teleported in with Lettuce a while later, and asked, "Where's Kisshu?"

"We don't know, Mint said she was going to tickle him, and he squeaked and teleported, and now we can't find him," Ichigo said.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu's extremely ticklish- to the point where too much can actually hurt him," he said. "He runs for it every time someone says the word 'tickle'. I'll see where he is." Pai closed his eyes for a minute, then said, "He's under Ichigo's bed. Ichigo, let's go get him."

"Hai," Ichigo said. "Mint, Ryou, I know you're not happy, but please don't tickle Kisshu."

"Fine…" Ryou said.

Pai nodded and took Ichigo by the shoulder, then teleported her to her room. When they landed, Ichigo knelt and looked under the bed. Sure enough, Kisshu was down there, and he looked scared. "Am I going to get tickled now that Ryou and Mint know about my weakness?" he asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Ichigo said. "Can you come out?"

"Only if you keep them away from me," Kisshu said.

"I will, and Pai will help," Ichigo said. "Come on out, we need to go back and get to work."

Kisshu sighed and came out from under the bed. Ichigo got up, and Kisshu took her hand, then teleported back to the Café.

**Sorry it's short, but it's 1:15 AM, and I'm tired. Aoyuck will probably be dead by the end of the next chapter, but that won't be till tomorrow. Please review in the meantime!**


	6. Aoyuck's Demise

**School Chapter 6:**

**Aoyuck's Demise**

The Café was as busy as ever, but Kisshu got nervous whenever Mint or Ryou came too close. Luckily they closed early, and Kisshu teleported Ichigo home. They landed in her room, and he sighed. "I'm glad we're going to be killing Aoyuck tonight, it should take my mind off being tickled," Kisshu said.

Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she looked at the caller ID. "Why would Aoyuck be calling me?" she asked.

"Beats me," Kisshu said.

Ichigo sighed and picked up, saying, "Moshi moshi?"

"_Ichigo, it's Aoyama," _Aoyuck said.

"What do YOU want?" Ichigo asked.

"_Someone sent me a death threat, and today's the day they're going to kill me!" _Aoyuck said. _"Can you help me?"_

"Hell no," Ichigo said. "I saved your miserable life once, and you dumped me a week later. I see no reason to do it twice, since you obviously don't care about anyone but yourself. Good luck in hell, loser." With that Ichigo hung up, cutting Aoyuck off. Kisshu looked at her, and she said, "He wanted me to save him. What an idiot."

"I couldn't agree more," Kisshu said. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you were in on it."

Ichigo giggled. "So you're teleporting me, Moe and Miwa to the ship and then going to kidnap him, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, unfortunately I can't teleport more than three people at once," Kisshu said.

"Moe and Miwa will be here soon, should we go get some snacks together?" Ichigo asked. "We need to make it seem normal."

"Sure, but you mentioned something called 'popcorn' yesterday," Kisshu said. "What is that?"

"It's corn that's been heated to the point where the kernels pop open, and it tastes good with butter and salt," Ichigo said. "Do you want me to show you?"

"Sure," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and pulled him downstairs, then to the kitchen, where she opened a cabinet, and pulled out a package of microwave popcorn. Then she got a microwave-safe dish, and put the package in, then put it in the microwave, setting the time for four minutes. Then she hit Start.

Kisshu watched as the microwave tray started spinning. Then the popcorn kernels started popping, and he jumped. "Is that thing about to explode?" he asked Ichigo.

"No, that's the noise the corn kernels make when they pop," Ichigo explained. "Relax, it's nothing bad."

"If you say so…" Kisshu said.

The popcorn was done soon after, and Ichigo took it out, then poured it into a bowl. Sakura came in a minute later, and said, "Ichigo, your father and I are going to a movie, so you all have fun, but don't stay up too late."

"We'll be fine," Ichigo said. "You two have fun."

"Thanks," Sakura said.

The doorbell rang, and Ichigo ran to get it. Miwa and Moe were there, and Ichigo said, "My parents are going to a movie, so we'll have the house to ourselves soon."

"Yes!" Moe said. "Are we sleeping in your room?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Come in, I made popcorn."

"Yay!" Miwa said. She and Moe followed Ichigo in, and they went up to her room. Kisshu was already there, and he said, "This stuff is kind of good."

"I guess so, you ate like half the bowl," Ichigo said. "I think you should stop, since you probably don't want to fight when your stomach is full."

"You're right," Kisshu said. "I guess I'll stop. So when are we leaving?"

"When my parents are gone," Ichigo said. "We should wait a bit, but then we can go."

"K," Kisshu said.

They all sat down on the floor, and five minutes later, Sakura came in and said, "We're going."

"Bye Mom," Ichigo said.

"Bye," Sakura said.

Ichigo closed the door after she left, and they waited till they heard a car pulling out. "Now we can go," Ichigo said. "Is everyone ready?"

The others smirked, and Kisshu said, "We're more than ready."

"Let's go get our shoes," Ichigo said.

They went downstairs, and got their shoes on, and then Kisshu teleported them to the training room of the Cyniclons' ship.

"I'll be right back," Kisshu said. The girls nodded, so Kisshu teleported out.

He appeared above Aoyuck's house, and floated down to look in his bedroom window. Kisshu smirked when he saw Aoyuck sitting on his bed, and teleported into the room. Aoyuck looked up, startled, then looked terrified. "Y-you're the one who wrote that?" he whispered.

"Sure am," Kisshu said cheerfully. "You're going to die for hurting my kitten." With that, he grabbed Aoyuck by the throat, and teleported to the others.

Moe, Miwa and Ichigo were waiting, and when Kisshu appeared with Aoyuck, Miwa said, "Great, Kisshu. Can we go first?"

"Sure, but killing him is my job," Kisshu said.

"You roped these two into your plot?" Aoyuck asked.

"Actually, the death threat was our idea, Kisshu just wrote it and decided to help," Miwa said. "We would have killed you before, but the principal stopped us. Having Kisshu help us is a dream come true."

"Glad you think so," Kisshu said.

Miwa and Moe smirked, then launched themselves at Aoyuck as Kisshu moved back. Two seconds later, he was screaming for mercy, and Ichigo and Kisshu were doubled up laughing. "Jeez, that didn't take long," Ichigo gasped out.

A while later, Miwa said, "Kisshu, I think you can have a turn now."

Kisshu stopped laughing, and took out his swords. Moe and Miwa joined Ichigo as Kisshu walked over to Aoyuck, and said, "Have fun in hell, jerk." With that, he plunged his swords into Aoyuck's heart, and ripped them out. Aoyuck coughed up blood, and a few minutes later, he was dead. Kisshu created an energy ball, and incinerated the body.

"YES!" Moe, Miwa and Ichigo shouted together as Kisshu let his swords disappear. Kisshu smirked, and said, "Well, that's done. Should we go back and celebrate?"

"YEAH!" the girls shouted. Kisshu smirked again and teleported back to Ichigo's room. When they landed, however, Kisshu stumbled and would have fallen if Ichigo hadn't caught him. "Kisshu, are you okay?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I overdid it getting that excited," Kisshu said. "I'm really tired…"

"Maybe you should go to sleep," Ichigo said. "Do you want to go back to your room?"

"I want to stay with you…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo helped him over to her bed, and helped him lie back. "I guess we might as well make it an early night," she said. "Mom did say we shouldn't stay up too late."

"Okay," Moe said. "We're kind of tired too. Let's just go to bed." She and Miwa got their sleeping bags out as Kisshu asked sleepily, "Koneko-chan, can we sleep together?"

"Let me lock the door first," Ichigo said. "My dad will have a fit otherwise." She got up and locked the door, then came back as Moe and Miwa climbed into their sleeping bags, and climbed in with Kisshu, who was almost asleep. Ichigo turned out the light, and Kisshu snuggled up to her, then fell asleep. She gently put her arm over him, as she too fell asleep.

The next morning, Ichigo woke up to find that Kisshu was still fast asleep, curled up against her. She sat up carefully, and noticed Moe and Miwa were waking up too. As Miwa sat up, Ichigo looked at her and put a finger to her lips, pointing to Kisshu. Miwa nodded and whispered softly to Moe, who also nodded. Ichigo smoothed Kisshu's hair back, and started stroking it. He sighed happily and leaned into her hand like a cat.

Miwa came over and watched Kisshu lean into Ichigo's hand. "That's so cute," she whispered.

"I guess he likes it," Ichigo whispered back. "What time is it?"

Miwa looked at Ichigo's alarm clock, and said, "11:30. He must really be tired."

"I guess so," Ichigo said. "I hope he's okay." She put a gentle hand on his forehead, then said, "No fever, I guess he's just worn out."

There was a soft knock on the door, and Moe got up to answer it. Luckily it was Sakura, but she didn't look too thrilled.

Before she could speak, Moe said softly, "Kisshu's pretty worn out, we should keep it down."

"Does that have something to do with the news reports this morning?" Sakura asked in a quiet voice.

"What news reports?" Ichigo asked. "We just woke up."

"Aoyama was reported missing, and his parents told the police he never left his room," Sakura said. "And I find it interesting that the night his three worst enemies decide to have a sleepover, he disappears."

"It's safer if we keep you in the dark," Moe said. "The less you know, the safer you'll be."

"You killed him, didn't you?" Sakura asked wearily. "And Kisshu probably teleported somewhere where you wouldn't get seen killing him."

"Well, we already sent out the death threat Kisshu wrote; it didn't seem like a good idea to just leave him alive," Miwa said. "Besides, he totally deserved it. Ichigo saved his miserable life, and a week later, he told her she was nothing and dumped her. We decided he'd be better off dead."

"I hope you did something with the body," Sakura said.

"Kisshu incinerated it," Ichigo said. "I think he used up too much power last night, though. You're not going to tell, right? There's no real proof that it was us."

"Of course I'm not going to tell, but please don't kill anyone else," Sakura said.

"I doubt we'll have to," Miwa said.

Sakura sighed and asked, "How does Kisshu sleep through us talking?"

"Maybe he's just exhausted," Ichigo suggested.

"That's pretty exhausted," Sakura commented, looking at Kisshu, who was still fast asleep. "I hope he's not getting sick."

"I don't think he has a fever," Ichigo said.

Sakura came over and felt his forehead, then said, "I guess you're right, he's just exhausted."

Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and seeing it was Ryou, she picked up. Before she could say anything, Ryou yelled, _"WHERE ARE YOU?"_

"Home, why?" Ichigo asked.

"_You didn't get caught last night, did you?" _Ryou asked. _"The news reports said Aoyama's gone missing."_

"No, we didn't get caught, but Kisshu overdid it on killing Aoyuck, and now he's not waking up," Ichigo said.

Ryou sighed and said, _"I'll let Pai know; apparently he can heal."_

"K, thanks," Ichigo said, and hung up. The others were looking at her, and she said, "Pai apparently can heal, I imagine he'll be here soon."

The others sighed, and Sakura sat down in Ichigo's desk chair to wait. Pai teleported in ten minutes later, and said, "Ichigo, move over." Ichigo got off the bed, and Pai put a hand on Kisshu's chest. Then he sighed. "He's just pretending," Pai sighed. "Ichigo, did you sleep with him last night?"

"Yes, but we didn't do anything besides sleep," Ichigo said.

Pai sighed again and whacked Kisshu over the head as Ichigo cringed. Kisshu's eyes shot open, and he sat bolt upright, then yelled, "Pai, what the hell was THAT for?"

"Making the rest of us worry about you," Pai said. "Why were you pretending to be asleep?"

"Ichigo was playing with my hair, and it felt nice…" Kisshu said a bit sheepishly.

Pai facepalmed. "Why you like being petted is beyond me…" he muttered.

"You only say that because you don't let anyone near your hair," Kisshu said. "If you did, you might realize that being petted feels really nice. Of course, no one would pet a zombie, so you'll be forever deprived of nice feelings."

"I'M NOT A ZOMBIE!" Pai shouted.

Ichigo, Moe and Miwa burst out laughing. "You do a pretty good imitation, then," Ichigo giggled.

Pai gave her a death glare and teleported out.

Ichigo sighed and sat down next to Kisshu on the bed. "I didn't know you liked being petted," she said. "I like it too."

Kisshu reached out and started stroking her hair. "Like this?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said. She leaned into Kisshu's hand and started purring.

"I didn't know you purred," Kisshu said.

"I do," Ichigo said. "I usually only do it when I'm being petted, though."

Kisshu smiled. "It's cute, Koneko-chan."

**Okay, so it was mainly fluff, but Aoyuck is dead, so we can go on with the story! Review plz!**


	7. Summer's End

**School Chapter 7:**

**Summer's End**

After Aoyuck's demise, the summer went pretty quickly. Due to his hatred of anyone who hurt Ichigo, Moe and Miwa accepted Kisshu basically right away, and by the time summer was almost over, they got along great.

The Friday before school started, Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa went out for ice cream, and started discussing school. "How soon do you think it'll start?" Miwa asked.

"What?" Kisshu asked.

"She means the fan girls," Ichigo said. "I'd say by third period at the latest. And now that Aoyuck is gone, there's no one else for the girls to swarm."

"And the other boys won't be too happy, since you're not a sports star," Moe sighed. "The only reason they didn't beat Aoyuck up was that he was the reason the school won so many kendo awards."

"Great…" Kisshu said.

"We'll protect you," Ichigo, Moe and Miwa said.

"And besides, the principal won't mind if you attack someone who attacked you first," Ichigo said. "Before Moe and Miwa got so well-known, this girl tried to tackle Miwa, and she got a broken nose. And then she lied to the principal, and she got suspended for a month when he learned the truth- and Miwa got off with not even a warning."

"Just no swords," Moe said. "It's illegal to bring weapons to school, even if you can make them disappear. And it'd be bad if the others found out about you and Ichigo."

Kisshu sighed. "Fine…" he said. "I'm good at hand-to-hand fighting as well, I guess I'll be fine without swords."

"And you'll have us to help," Miwa said cheerfully. "We're always happy to protect you and Ichigo."

Kisshu smiled. "Thanks," he said.

_**Monday morning: **_Ichigo and Kisshu got up (reluctantly in Ichigo's case), and started getting ready for the first day of school. As predicted, Kisshu did not like the new shoes, but since he had gotten used to human clothing, he didn't mind the uniform too much. "These things aren't very comfortable," he complained.

"You only have to wear them during school," Ichigo said. "After school you can wear what you like. Did you remember the pill?"

"Yeah, I took it with breakfast," Kisshu said.

"Okay, then let's go," Ichigo said.

"Have a nice day," Sakura called from the door as they left.

Ichigo and Kisshu waved, and started walking. "You know where it is, right?" Ichigo asked.

Kisshu smirked. "Of course," he said. "I stalked you all that time, and you think I don't know where you go to school?"

"Point taken," Ichigo said.

Kisshu just smirked and continued walking. They reached the school a while later, and found Moe and Miwa waiting at the gates. "Hey guys!" they said together.

"Hey," Ichigo said. "I need to take Kisshu to the office; do you want to come?"

"Sure," Moe said, and she and Miwa followed Ichigo and Kisshu to the office.

To their surprise, the principal was waiting for them, and he asked, "You're Ikisatashi Kisshu, right?"

"Hai," Kisshu said.

"Are you planning on being like Moe and Miwa in regards to people hurting Ichigo?" the principal asked.

"Yep, anyone who hurts Ichigo goes down in flames," Kisshu said. "Moe and Miwa already said that I have to have a reason, and I can't kill people."

"You two actually remembered my rules?" the principal asked incredulously.

"Yup, we don't want Kisshu to get himself expelled, because that would make Ichigo sad," Miwa said. "So you're going to give him free rein too, right?"

"Fine…" the principal said wearily. "Did you hear about Aoyama's disappearance?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Miwa asked. "Aoyuck's gone, and we didn't even have to kill him! We had a party when we heard the news."

The principal facepalmed. "Just get to class…" he moaned.

The four friends grinned and happily went to class, still snickering a bit. Their joy didn't last too long; they had to get ready for class. Ichigo had finished the summer homework with some help from Kisshu, and she was ready when the teacher came in and said, "I expect that you all did the summer homework, so please get it out. Also, we have a new student this year, and I want you all to welcome him. Ikisatashi Kisshu, could you come up here please?"

Kisshu stood up and came to the front of the classroom, and the teacher asked, "Can you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Hai," Kisshu said. "I'm fourteen years old, and I've never been to a public school before. My favorite food is apples, and I like cats."

"Thank you, Kisshu," the teacher said. Kisshu bowed and went back to his seat. Moe, Miwa and Ichigo had formed a half circle around him, making it harder for the girls, who had already noticed that Kisshu was really hot, to see him.

The lesson proceeded without incident, but the girls were not happy with Ichigo, Moe and Miwa. The boys didn't seem to be a problem yet, though.

By third period, the girls were steaming, but the boys were just ignoring everything. The four friends, however, had noticed the girls were starting to exchange glances and pass each other notes. They were plotting something.

When the bell for recess rang, Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa looked at each other. "There's not a chance in hell of us eating outside without being harassed," Ichigo sighed. "You know what that means, right?"

"Yup," Miwa sighed. "Not that it's a bad thing."

Kisshu was looking confused, and Ichigo said, "Follow us, we've got a good place to eat lunch."

Kisshu followed the three girls to a deserted staircase, and up to the roof. "This is nice," Kisshu said.

"Yeah," Miwa said. "It's nice up here. Too bad we can't do it in winter, but by then we might have a solution to the idiots."

"Let's hope," Ichigo said. "I wonder what they're planning, though. It's not like them to act in concert; usually they're more random."

"Yeah… but they can't do anything if they can't find us at lunch," Moe said. "But one nice thing about the roof is that there's only one way up. We can push them down the stairs if they get too annoying."

"That sounds kind of fun," Miwa said. "Especially if there's a lot of them. It'll be like rolling a snowball down a snow-covered hill. Except snowballs don't scream."

Kisshu laughed. "That's funny, Miwa," he said. "It almost makes me wish they'd try it; I'd like to see that."

"That would be funny," Ichigo agreed, giggling.

Their smiles faded as they heard footsteps on the stairs, and they waited warily. Surprisingly, it was a sad-looking boy who came up to the roof, and he looked startled to see them. "Hey, aren't you the new member of the kendo team?" Miwa asked.

"Yup," the boy said gloomily. "I'm Takashi. Tsuchi Takashi."

"So why are you sad?" Kisshu asked.

"My girlfriend dumped me, so I decided to come up here and get away," Takashi said.

"Why'd your girlfriend dump you?" Moe asked.

"She said something about chasing after Kisshu, and decided that she would be being unfaithful if she kept dating me, so she dumped me," Takashi said gloomily.

"She's an idiot," Kisshu said bluntly. "I'd suggest finding someone who's not an idiot."

"Unfortunately, there aren't many non-idiotic girls at this school," Miwa sighed. "But if she thinks that not having a boyfriend is going to get her Kisshu, she's dead wrong."

"So she dumped me for nothing?" Takashi asked.

"Yup, that's why she's an idiot," Miwa replied. "Kisshu's already with Ichigo, and we've made sure that he's not going to dump her."

"I wasn't planning on it anyways, but I know what you'll do to me if I do dump Ichigo, so even if I was thinking about it, I'd never do it," Kisshu said. "Besides, Ichigo's the best."

"Thanks Kisshu," Ichigo said, blushing. "I think you're the best too."

"Ichigo, weren't you Aoyama's girlfriend for a while?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, but he dumped me for someone else," Ichigo said. "I met Kisshu a while ago, but we got together over the summer break. You heard that Aoyama disappeared, right?"

"Yep, the whole kendo team's moaning about it," Takashi said.

"We had a party," Miwa said cheerfully. "He broke Ichigo's heart, so when we heard he disappeared, the four of us had a party. Kisshu hated him too."

"Was it a nice party?" Takashi asked.

"Yep, we made an effigy of him, and lit it on fire in Ichigo's backyard," Moe said. "Then we-"

"MOE!" Ichigo, Kisshu, and Miwa shouted.

Moe blinked. "What?"

"You're freaking Takashi out," Ichigo said. She turned to Takashi and said, "We really just ate popcorn and cackled about how good it was that he was gone. It'd be a shame if he was still alive, though."

"But if it wasn't illegal, we would have made an effigy of him and lit it on fire in Ichigo's backyard, then danced around the fire screaming, "Burn in hell!"," Kisshu said. "That would have been FUN!"

"Um… just out of curiosity, are you four insane or something?" Takashi asked.

"We are, but Ichigo and Kisshu aren't," Miwa said, gesturing to herself and Moe. "And we're proud to be insane. Is there a problem with insanity?"

"Uh….. no, not at all," Takashi said. "I think I'll leave you alone now…"

"You do that," Moe said cheerfully. "Just don't tell the kendo team about the effigy burning, or we might have to beat you up."

"Understood," Takashi said nervously, and hightailed it out of there.

Moe and Miwa burst out laughing. "It's good to see we haven't lost our touch over the summer," Miwa said when she calmed down a bit.

"You two are something else," Kisshu said.

Moe and Miwa smirked. "Thanks Kisshu."

**Now the title comes into play…. Please review, and see what happens. And if you've got ideas, let me know!**


	8. The Girls' Plot

**School Chapter 8:**

**The Girls' Plot**

Soon after Takashi left, the bell ending lunch rang, and Kisshu, Ichigo, Miwa, and Moe went back down the stairs to the school. They were all on edge, since they knew the girls were plotting something.

They got even more on edge when the next few classes were quiet. By the end of the day, the four of them were downright jumpy.

"It's too quiet," Ichigo said as they left the classroom.

"You're right, it's totally freaky how quiet it is," Moe said. "It's like the school is holding its breath for some kind of explosion."

"I know we left the classroom after the others, but it shouldn't be this quiet," Miwa said. "I didn't hear anything about an assembly or anything like that either. And there's no one around."

"What if they're hiding and going to ambush us?" Kisshu asked.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Ichigo said. "Maybe we should go back to the roof; if they're waiting outside, we can go out the back way. And we'll be able to see more from the roof."

"Okay," Miwa said. "Let's go."

They practically ran for the stairs to the roof. As soon as they got up there, they realized their mistake. What looked like half the school's female population was on the roof, waiting. When the four friends turned to run, they noticed they had been trapped. "We're trapped, aren't we?" Ichigo asked.

One girl stepped forward and said, "That's right, and you are going down, Momomiya."

"Why?" Ichigo asked. "Just because Kisshu's my boyfriend?"

"We need to make sure that you stop getting all the hot guys," the girl said. "It's not right that you get everyone. So you're going to go down, and there's nothing you or your friends can do about it. You can't possibly fight all of us."

Ichigo and her friends started backing away; the girl was right. There were too many of them to fight. Suddenly they got grabbed from behind, and all four of them felt their arms being pinned behind their backs. They started struggling, and Kisshu broke free, then spun and slammed his fist into the guy who had been holding him's nose, breaking it. As he turned back, he saw that Ichigo and Miwa had been knocked out, and another girl was about to knock Moe out. Kisshu grabbed her arm before she could knock Moe out, and twisted it behind her back, then dislocated her shoulder. Kisshu freed Moe, and said, "I guess it's just the two of us, Moe."

"We have to get Miwa and Ichigo out of here," Moe said. "I don't think we can protect them and fight at the same time."

"Yeah, but how do we get out? We're trapped!" Kisshu said.

Moe thought, then said, "Cover your ears." As Kisshu hesitantly obeyed, Moe screamed- a very loud, high-pitched scream that carried into the school. Everyone else clapped their hands over their ears as Moe continued screaming.

Suddenly the door to the stairs burst open, and the principal came out with a few teachers. Moe stopped screaming, gasping for air.

"What is going ON out here?" the principal asked.

"That girl gathered up a mob and decided to try to kill Ichigo," Kisshu said, pointing to the girl who had done all the talking. "And they trapped us up here so we couldn't get help. That's why Moe was screaming; she thought it would bring someone who could help us."

The principal turned to one of the teachers and said, "Go call the police."

The woman ran back into the school as another teacher went over to Ichigo and Miwa, who were still unconscious. The principal turned back to the girl who was obviously the leader, and said, "Miss Tarani, you are now expelled. I will ask the police to contact your parents, and you will be explaining why you thought it was okay to try to kill someone- even if the police have to interrogate you. Not that there's any good reason for attempting to murder someone, but depending on your answer, you might end up in jail for this. I am also going to figure out who else helped you, and at the very least, they will all be suspended for a month, if not expelled. I hope you all learn from this, that it's not okay to harm others, except in self-defense. This was obviously not self-defense."

The teacher who had been examining Ichigo and Miwa said, "Ichigo and Miwa should be fine when they wake up."

"Good," the principal said. "You stay here with them, I will take the rest of the students back downstairs." He turned to the students and said, "Let's go, all of you." They hesitated, and the principal shouted, "NOW!"

The students mutely followed him downstairs, and Kisshu and Moe went over to Ichigo and Miwa. The teacher looked up as they came over, and said, "They'll be fine, don't worry."

"K," Kisshu said. He looked at Moe, who was still a bit out of breath. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to screaming, much less for that long," Moe said.

"Well, it's good that you did," the teacher said. "I think the whole building heard that."

Kisshu noticed Ichigo and Miwa were stirring, and asked, "Ichigo? Miwa?"

The girls opened their eyes. "What happened?" Miwa asked.

"Moe got help after you two got knocked out," Kisshu said.

"I thought you were trapped," Ichigo said.

"We were, so I started screaming," Moe replied.

"Good thinking," Ichigo said. "Where are the others?"

"The principal took them back downstairs," the teacher said. "And the leader of that group is now expelled, and will be questioned by the police. I don't suppose you know why she was trying to kill you?"

"She and the other girls are mad that Kisshu loves me and not them," Ichigo said. "They all hate me because Aoyama picked me over them, and so did Kisshu."

"They're all idiots," Miwa said. "All they do is stare at Kisshu, which drives him nuts, but they don't get it."

"I hate them," Kisshu said. "They're creepy."

The teacher sighed. "Maybe the principal should set up some new rules," she said. "It's not good if the students don't work, for them and for us. If grades start dropping, the school will lose funding for things we need. I'll talk to the principal about that later, though. Let's go back downstairs."

They got up and went back downstairs. When they reached the front hall, it was filled with students- mainly girls. The teacher sighed. "I think I'll have the principal call your parents later; you should get home," she said. "It looks hard to get out the front doors, so do you mind taking the back way?"

"No, we'll be fine," Ichigo said. "Thanks, Sensei."

"Sure," the teacher said.

Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa headed for the back doors, and went out. They looked at each other, then Ichigo groaned. "We're late for work, Ryou's gonna kill us," she said.

"What if we explained what happened?" Kisshu suggested.

"Won't work, he'll just say it's an excuse and dock our paychecks again," Ichigo said gloomily.

"We'll come too, and if he docks your paychecks, he can go down," Miwa said.

"Okay!" Kisshu and Ichigo said.

"Are we teleporting?" Ichigo asked.

"Not here," Kisshu said. "Let's find somewhere else." He ran for the gates, followed by the girls. They ducked into an alleyway, and Kisshu said, "Grab on." The girls obeyed, and Kisshu teleported to the back room of Café Mew Mew.

From the main room, they heard footsteps, and Ryou came in a minute later. "Where WERE you?" he asked.

"The girls at school decided to kill me for having Kisshu as my boyfriend," Ichigo said. "And that's why we're late; we were getting attacked."

"You know what being late means, right?" Ryou said.

"If you dock their paychecks, we'll beat you up," Moe said.

"Who are you two?" Ryou asked.

Moe and Miwa smirked. "Your worst nightmare," they said together.

"But if you decide not to dock Ichigo and Kisshu's paychecks, we're sweet little angels," Miwa said.

"I prefer sweet little angels, so I won't dock their paychecks," Ryou sighed. "But they need to get ready now."

"And we need to get home, so that's fine," Miwa said. "But if we find out you did dock their paychecks after we left, we'll be back."

"Great…" Ryou said.

"Bye Blondie!" Moe said, and she and Miwa left, snickering.

Ryou looked at Kisshu, and said, "You corrupted them, didn't you?"

"No, I don't know how they found out about my nickname for you," Kisshu said innocently. "Can we get ready now?"

"Oh, fine," Ryou said. Ichigo and Kisshu went off to get ready for another busy day at the Café.

When they finally got to go home, Kisshu teleported Ichigo back. Sakura was waiting for them, looking worried. "So what happened today?" she asked. "I got a call from the principal saying you had been attacked, and that he needed to get the students in order before you could come back."

"The girls decided that since I get all the hot guys, I'd be better off dead," Ichigo said gloomily. "We got trapped on the roof, Miwa and I got knocked out, and since Kisshu and Moe couldn't go anywhere, Moe had to start screaming."

"The principal said something about new rules," Sakura said. "I hope they help."

"Me too, because if they don't, I'm going to strangle the next girl to look at me," Kisshu grumbled. "I hate them. At least the boys haven't attacked me yet."

"That's good," Sakura said. "I guess you'll be home for a few days."

"Yup," Ichigo said.

**Short with a bad ending. I know, I'm horrible. Please review anyways. :)**


	9. Assembly

**School Chapter 9:**

**Assembly**

A few days later, Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe and Miwa were called into a meeting with the principal and their parents.

As soon as everyone was settled in the school's conference room, the principal said, "As you know, the girls in particular have been a problem at this school. Currently about half of them are suspended for attacking Ichigo, Kisshu, Moe, and Miwa, but they do have to come back. I sent out a memo to the parents of everyone in this school, and made it clear that they should tell their children that it's not okay to attack people. I also told parents that their children come to this school to learn, NOT to harass people. I informed all the parents that if there is ever a repeat of last Monday, they'll be picking their children up at the police station. I'm holding an assembly today, and some of the police are going to be there. You four-" he nodded to Kisshu, Ichigo, Moe and Miwa- "are being given permission to beat people up if they do anything. You still can't kill anyone, because that's illegal, but the police have agreed to it as well. They will announce it to the school today. I've also sent out a memo to the teachers and other staff here. They will no longer stop you unless it looks like the person is about to die."

"What happened with the girl who gathered that mob?" Shintaro asked.

"She was interrogated by the police, and admitted that she had done this simply because she was jealous of Ichigo," the principal said grimly. "She's been sent to a jail for juvenile delinquents, since I told the other schools in this district that she was a danger to have around. I didn't want a repeat at another school, and her parents were extremely angry with her, so they were fine with sending her to jail. Apparently she was trying to teach her younger sister to take people down if they got in her way. Luckily her younger sister is a very shy child, who hates hurting others, so when she gets here, hopefully we won't have the same problems. Anyways, the girl who gathered that mob is in jail, and I expelled her two accomplices, then suspended the rest of the mob for a month."

"You mentioned new rules when we spoke," Sakura commented.

"Yes," the principal said. "The original rules of no note-passing and no talking out of turn will be far more strictly enforced, but the teachers have been told that anyone not paying attention, or staring at Kisshu- which apparently happens a lot- will be in detention for a week. Those rules have already been gone over in class, but they will be mentioned in today's assembly."

"We sometimes have problems at recess; is there something you can do about that?" Kisshu asked. "I'm worried someone will find out about my allergy."

"Allergy?" the principal asked.

"I'm severely allergic to bananas, and a lot of kids bring them," Kisshu said. "I can't even be near them; the smell alone makes me sick."

"We've been eating on the roof, but it's not going to be fun in winter," Ichigo said.

The principal looked thoughtful, then said, "If I had the janitors clean out the little classroom that's being used for broken desks and chairs, would that work as a lunchroom?"

"I think that would work fine," Ichigo said.

"Good," the principal said. "I'll have them do that, for now you might as well eat in the classroom you're in before recess. I have to get ready for the assembly and greet the police officers who are coming, you four might as well come with me. It doesn't really make sense to send you to class for five minutes." He turned to the four's parents, and said, "Thank you all for coming; I'm going to make sure that these four are safer."

"Thank you," Sakura said, as she, Shintaro and Moe and Miwa's parents headed out.

The principal followed them out, followed by the four friends. They reached the office as the principal said, "I'm going to have you on stage, since I think in the audience won't work too well."

"Thanks," Ichigo said.

The principal smiled and went into the office, where they found two police officers waiting. "Sorry I'm late; we were having a meeting with their parents," the principal said.

"That's fine," one of the officers said. "Should we get going?"

"Hai," the principal said. He turned to the receptionist, and said, "Call all the students to the auditorium, we'll be waiting."

"Hai," the receptionist said, and went into a small room at the back of the office.

"So that's where the loudspeaker system is?" Miwa asked.

"Why are you asking?" the principal asked suspiciously.

"Just in case," Miwa said. "Don't worry, we'd ask permission before locking ourselves in there and telling whoever needed to go down that they were going down. It would be handy if someone really crosses the line- announce to the whole school that one person is about to be taken down."

"You're insane, aren't you?" one of the police officers asked.

"Yup," Miwa said. "Moe, tell them about the party!"

Moe smirked and said, "We had this party to celebrate the disappearance of Aoyama, and we made this effigy of him, then lit it on fire, and danced around it screaming, "Burn in hell!"

"Did you now?" one of the officers asked.

Ichigo sighed, and said, "We dreamed about it, but we actually just sat around eating popcorn and cackling about how he's gone."

"It'd be a crying shame if he was still alive," Kisshu said. "He was a total jerk."

"It's also a shame killing him is illegal," Miwa sighed. "He would be better off dead, in our general opinion. It would have been nice to do the honors."

"Jeez, what on EARTH did he do to you four?" the same officer asked.

"He broke Ichigo's heart," Moe said, shrugging. "We told him while we were beating him to a pulp that he was a jerk with no brains. It was fun seeing how miserable he was. He missed that big kendo tournament because we sprained his wrist, and it was funny seeing him jump every time we looked at him. What a coward."

"Let me get this straight," the officer said. "He broke your friend's heart- and you think he deserves to DIE!?"

"It was also a week after I saved his miserable life from this thug who attacked us on the way home from school," Ichigo said. "One week after that, he said, "You're nothing, Ichigo." Then he dumped me for this total idiot."

"I still don't think that's really adequate cause to want him dead," the police officer said. "But I guess you've got a different outlook."

"We sure do!" Miwa said cheerfully.

The principal sighed and said, "We're here. Let's wait backstage for a bit."

The others nodded, and waited for about five minutes, until a teacher came backstage and said, "Everyone's here."

"Good, thank you," the principal said. He led the way onto the stage, and stepped up to the microphone. He waited a minute, then said into the microphone, "I called you all here because of the events of last Monday. As I'm sure you were told, Tarani Miki gathered a mob to kill Momomiya Ichigo, Honjou Miwa, and Yanagida Moe. She is now in jail for attempted murder. I want to make it extremely clear that I refuse to allow bullying and/or attacking people in my school. You come here to learn, NOT to harass people. I've asked the police to speak as well, so I'll hand the microphone to Officer Kobi." He stepped aside, letting Officer Kobi step up to the microphone.

He nodded, and said, "Thank you, Mr. Izika." Then he turned to the students, and said, "As you all should be aware, killing people, for any reason, is illegal. The police force here in Bunkyo will not tolerate killing. As Mr. Izika has said, a school is a place to learn and further your education on the world we live in. You do not come here to harass people, and you do not come here to kill people. You've all been told by your teachers that rules about harassment will be far more strict from now on. There's one more thing, however, and that is that the four students on stage with me- Ikisatashi Kisshu, Momomiya Ichigo, Yanagida Moe, and Honjou Miwa- now have permission not only from the principal, but from the police, to beat up anyone who harms them, whether it's physically or emotionally."

This caused the entire auditorium to shout, "WHAT!?"

Officer Kobi waited till they were at least semi-quiet, then said, "You heard me. Those four students have had enough, and so have all the teachers, the principal, and the police. There is not a teacher in this school who will help you if you're being beaten up by one of those four. They now only have one rule; they just can't kill you. The police force should not have to be called out here on a regular basis simply because the rest of you think it's okay to harass and try to kill your fellow students. You are all old enough to know better. I've also been informed by several teachers and the principal that the main problem at this school is a bunch of lovesick girls, who apparently can't handle the fact that Kisshu here already has a girlfriend. Therefore, the girls here will be kept under stricter watch. That does NOT mean the boys can run free, it simply means the staff here are going to make sure the girls here don't go overboard."

Suddenly Kisshu went up to Officer Kobi and said something that no one heard. Officer Kobi obviously heard it, though, because he handed the microphone to Kisshu. Kisshu nodded in thanks, then said, "Aside from Ichigo, Moe and Miwa, I frankly think all the girls here are creepy." The principal facepalmed as Kisshu continued, "I'd like the lot of you to understand that I'm not going to dump Ichigo to be with someone I hate- which would include the whole population of creepy girls who spend all their time staring at me. I just want to do my work and learn in peace, and I'm more than happy to beat up anyone who disregards that and tries to hurt or annoy me or my friends."

The principal came up and took the microphone back as Kisshu went back to Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa, who were snickering. The principal glared at them briefly, then said, "Thank you for that, Kisshu. Let's hope it helps. This assembly is now over, so I suggest you all go back to class. Follow your teachers' instructions, and head out."

The students started to get up and leave the auditorium as the principal went to the four snickering friends, and said, "Seriously, did you have to?"

"Yes," Kisshu said. "That should keep 'em quiet for a while."

"You four are a handful," the principal said dryly. "Get to your fourth period class, please."

"K!" the four chorused, and left, still snickering at bit.

**Well, that's it till I think up more ideas; I might work on Namida more, but I'm not sure. Review please!**


	10. The Madness of Fan Girls

**School Chapter 10:**

**The Madness of Fan Girls**

Much to the four's relief, the rest of the day passed without incident. People had started avoiding them, but that was a good thing.

The rest of the week was pretty much the same, and the four friends were starting to get their hopes up- until Friday afternoon.

Science was the last class of the day, and after class, which involved chemicals, the four friends decided that to avoid waiting, they'd wash their hands in the restrooms rather than the classroom's sink.

"We'll meet you outside," Ichigo told Kisshu.

"K, see you soon," Kisshu said. He went into the boy's room- and someone knocked him out from behind. Kisshu collapsed, unconscious, and the person who had knocked him out caught him, then went into an open trapdoor. Little did most people know, there was a lot more to the building then you could see.

_**With Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa: **_"I'm getting worried," Ichigo said. "What's taking him so long?"

"I don't know, but let's go back," Miwa said. Ichigo and Moe nodded, then went back to the hallway where the restrooms they had gone to were. A boy was coming out of the boy's room, and Miwa asked, "Is Kisshu in there?"

"No, I was the only one," the boy said.

The girls looked at each other, worried. "Uh… did something happen?" the boy asked them.

"He said he'd meet us outside after he washed his hands in there," Ichigo said. "He never came outside."

"That doesn't sound good," the boy said. "Why doesn't one of you tell the principal, I'll help you search."

"Okay," Ichigo said, and ran off. The boy told Moe and Miwa, "Let's check with the teachers, and ask around."

"K," Miwa said, and she and Moe followed him to the nearest classroom.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had reached the principal's office, and knocked. "Come in," she heard. She opened the door, and the principal looked up. "Ichigo?" he asked.

"Kisshu's gone missing," Ichigo said. "He said he'd meet us outside after he washed his hands, and we waited, but he never came. So we went back to the restrooms, and the boy we asked said there was no one but him in the restroom. He's currently helping Moe and Miwa look for Kisshu."

"Should I be calling the police?" the principal asked.

Ichigo thought, then said, "I've got another idea." She took out her cell phone and dialed the Café's number. When Ryou picked up, she said, "Yell at me later, I'm at school and Kisshu's disappeared."

"_I'll have Keiichiro try to find him, I'm on my way," _Ryou said. He hung up.

Ichigo sighed. "I called someone who can help, he's on his way," she told the principal. "Go find Moe and Miwa, I'll wait for him."

"Hai," the principal said, and ran out, followed by Ichigo. He went to the Science hall, while Ichigo went to the front of the school.

Ten minutes later, Ryou pulled up with Pai in the passenger seat, and said, "Is your principal here?"

"He's currently trying to find Moe and Miwa, let's go see if he's back," Ichigo said.

"We have to hurry, the time's almost up," Pai said. "His ears will go back to normal in two hours."

"We'd better get going, then," Ichigo said, and ran back into the school.

The principal was just coming into the front hall when Ichigo came in with Ryou and Pai. "Friends of yours?" he asked Ichigo.

"This Ryou, and Kisshu's brother Pai," Ichigo said. She turned to Ryou and asked, "Did Keiichiro find anything?"

"No, and that worries me," Ryou said. "I'll explain the situation, Pai, you try to find Kisshu."

"Situation?" the principal asked.

"Yes, do you have somewhere where we won't be overheard?" Ryou asked.

"My office," the principal said. "Let's go." Ryou followed him to the office as Pai told the girls, "Stay quiet a minute."

_**Meanwhile, with Kisshu: **_Kisshu woke up with a throbbing headache, and quickly realized he couldn't move. Looking down, he saw that he was tied up for some reason. He also realized he was feeling kind of light-headed. _What happened? _he wondered.

Suddenly a voice said, "So you're awake?"

"Who's there?" Kisshu asked, his voice coming out weaker than he had expected.

Four girls walked out into the light, and the one in the middle of the group said, "You're going to stay here until you agree to dump Ichigo."

"I'll never dump Ichigo, you insane bitch," Kisshu snarled.

"I guess it'll take a while for you to break," the girl said with a smirk that worried Kisshu. He got even more worried when she took out a knife, and said, "We'll just make sure you get it through your head that fighting us is useless." She came over to him, and stabbed him in the arm.

Kisshu didn't cry out, even though it hurt. _I won't give these lunatics the satisfaction of knowing they hurt me, _he thought. _But if no one finds me, these four will find out about my real identity. The time will be up in two hours. This isn't good…_

_**Back with Ichigo, Pai, Moe and Miwa: **_"I can sense him, but I don't know the exact location," Pai said. "For some reason it feels like he's underground."

"Maybe the school's basement?" Miwa suggested.

"Let's go check it out," Pai said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yep, follow me," Miwa said, and led the others off.

_**With Kisshu: **_More time had passed, and Kisshu had refused the girl at least ten times. Every time he told her no, she stabbed him again. _How does she think stabbing me is going to make me like her? _Kisshu wondered, wincing slightly.

"So, have you decided?" the leader asked.

"I've decided I hate you," Kisshu snarled. "How the hell do you expect me to like someone who keeps stabbing me? I'll never like you anyways, but stabbing me just made things worse."

The girl snarled, but before she could do anything, one of the others said, "I just heard footsteps on the stairs!"

This was proven correct as the door to the little room was kicked down by Moe and Miwa. "Ichigo, can we kill them?" Miwa asked.

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Pai can destroy the bodies afterwards."

Moe made the first move, knocking the leader's knife out of her hand, then picking it up and stabbing her in the shoulder. Ichigo transformed as Pai went to Kisshu and untied him.

Without even getting out her weapon, Ichigo knocked one girl out, then took the girl who wasn't fighting yet, slammed her on the floor, and jumped on her arm, smashing the bone. She did the same with the girl's legs, then picked her up by the throat, clawed her face, and then strangled her.

Moe had taken the leader's knife, and stabbed her in several places before stabbing her through the heart. Miwa had snapped her opponent's neck after beating her up, and they both turned to Ichigo as she performed her Strawberry Surprise attack on the girl she had knocked out.

"That's done," Ichigo said. "Pai, can you destroy the bodies?"

"Be right there," Pai said, and came over a minute later. He took out his fans as the girls went to Kisshu, and used his lightning to turn the bodies into ash. Then he went back to the girls and Kisshu. Kisshu was sleeping, and Pai said, "That girl had stabbed him several times in the arms and legs, and he lost a lot of blood. He needs to rest for a while. Let's go back and tell the principal we took care of the problem, then take Kisshu home."

"K," Ichigo said, and detransformed.

Pai picked up Kisshu, and walked back upstairs, followed by the three girls. They went to the principal's office, where they found him with his head in his hands, and Ryou sitting in a chair. They both looked up, and asked at the same time, "What HAPPENED!?"

"Kisshu was kidnapped by four girls, and the leader stabbed him quite a few times," Pai said. "He lost a lot of blood, and he'll need a few days of rest before he can come back- if he is coming back."

"Do I want to know what happened to the girls who kidnapped him?" the principal sighed.

"No," Ichigo, Moe, Miwa and Pai chorused.

"Fine…." the principal sighed. "Ichigo, I got a call from your mother, and she offered a suggestion for the four of you. If you want, she can homeschool the four of you. She needs to learn a bit more about teaching at the middle school-high school level, but then she could be your teacher."

"That sounds good," Ichigo said, looking at Moe and Miwa.

"We'll go with that," Miwa said. Moe nodded.

"Alright, I'll call her up," the principal said. "You all should get home."

"K," Ichigo said.

"Ichigo, grab my shoulder, let's take Kisshu home," Pai said.

Ichigo obeyed, and soon after, they landed in Kisshu's room. Pai gently set Kisshu down on the bed, then took off his shoes and covered him with the blankets. Kisshu woke up as Pai was tucking him in, and asked, "What happened?"

"Ichigo, Moe and Miwa killed the girls, and I destroyed the bodies," Pai said. "You lost a lot of blood from the stab wounds, and you're going to need a few days' rest. Mrs. Momomiya is going to be homeschooling you from now on, so you don't need to worry about going to school anymore."

"That's good," Kisshu said sleepily. "Where's Ichigo?"

"I'm right here," Ichigo said, coming over. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yeah…" Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and sat down on the bed with him, taking off her shoes. Kisshu fell back to sleep as Ichigo started stroking his hair, and Pai headed out.

**Okay, so now they'll be homeschooled. Sorry to Cute doctor, but I can't seem to do a good story about school. And thanks to SpringFallionLettuce for the idea of the girls kidnapping Kisshu. Review plz!**


End file.
